The invention relates to a winding apparatus for paper, textiles or other material webs of easily windable material to produce a round wound roll with a motor driven, roller-like winding device, by means of which the resulting wound roll is frictionally driven rotationally, wherein a length device is provided in front of the winding roll in the feed-in direction for severing the material web and a transport device comprising at least one pair of transport rollers is arranged in front of the length device, and wherein the circumferential speed of the winding device is greater than the transport speed of the material web.
A device for winding up paper, corrugated cardboard, textiles and/or synthetic plastic webs or the like is already known from German patent application No. DE-OS 27 37 817 in which at least three winding rollers are provided arranged on pivoting levers with axes parallel to the longitudinal axis of the roll to be formed. These winding rollers are adjustable by means of their pivot levers against spring pressure in a radial direction with respect to the longitudinal axis of the roll to be formed. The pivot levers are so coupled to each other that their adjustment lengths in each case are at least approximately equal in size, so that they thus move away uniformly in the radial direction from the longitudinal axis of the roll to be formed. At least one of the winding rollers is provided with its own drive, by means of which the roll is made to turn. The winding rollers form a circular shell which increases in size in accordance with the increase in diameter of the roll. Aside from the fact that this device requires a lot of space for the mounting and housing of the winding rollers mounted on the movable pivot levers and also is very expensive in terms of manufacturing cost, because the winding rollers rotate in the same sense or direction, they cannot be brought so close together that two of these rollers contact each other. This raises the danger, however, that at the beginning of the formation of a roll, the forward end section of the paper web introduced between the winding rollers unintentionally passes outwardly again between two other rollers so that no roll is formed unless additional devices or means are provided which favor the formation of a roll core.